paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
To Share Or Not To Share
(Rocky and Zuma are at the Pup Park playing hide and seek) (Rocky and Zuma laugh) Zuma: Rocky, where are you, dude? Rocky: You'll never find me Zuma: I hope I do (laughs) (Rocky hides inside a tube, but Zuma sees him) Zuma: (laughs) I found you! Rocky: Okay, you caught me, but next time I'll find a better hiding place and this time, you won't be able to find me. (Rocky and Zuma both laugh) Rocky: Hey, Zuma. Let's see what's on TV TV Announcer: Hey, kids and pups. Do you want to do something fun but have nothing to do? Then you need to get the all-new Robo-Pup! Rocky/Zuma: Wow! TV Announcer: It's cool and approved. It'll be your new go around buddy. You get to play with it, make you laugh and best of all, you get to name it Rocky: Puptastic! TV Announcer: Get your Robo-Pup today! Available at Toys R Us Zuma: Dude, we have to get that Robo-Pup! Rocky: Yeah, I think we should. But I wonder how much it costs Zuma: Yeah, that is a good idea. Maybe we should go over there and see for ourselves (The two pups go to Toys R Us to see how much the Robo-Pup costs) Zuma: Let's see. it's $500.00. Um, how much do we have? Rocky: Let's see. $3.75 Zuma: Then that means we need more money until we can buy it Rocky: Great. I hope we have some loose change around the Lookout (The two went back to the Lookout to see if there is any loose change around the Lookout. In Rocky's pup house, they see how much money they have) Rocky: All right, let's see how much money we have Zuma: Good idea. Let's see, I have found $.25 under the cushion and in the TV room Rocky: All I have is $0.15. Hmm, we're gonna need more that. Hey, Zuma, do you have a way we're going to make another $3.25? Zuma: I don't know. Perhaps we can think it over lunch. All this money finding is making hungry Rocky: Yeah, me too (Outside the Lookout, Rocky and Zuma are eating pup treats from their bowls and thinking about how they're going to make $3.25 so that they can buy the toy) Zuma: Okay, what do we have so far Rocky: Well, we could sell some cookies and make them $.25 for every person who buys some Zuma: We could do that or we could wash cars (Chase and Marshall walk up) Chase: Hey, pups. What are you doing? Rocky: You pups will never believe this. We saw this commercial for a Robo-Pup. He can do everything for you. And you get to have fun with him. It's the most pup-tastic toy ever invented Marshall: That does sound like fun Zuma: And guess what, we're going to let you pups play with it too Chase/Marshall: Wow! Rocky: But the only problem is, we don't have enough money to buy it Marshall: That won't be a problem. We could help you get the money you pups need Rocky: Thanks (The four of them starts coming up with ways to get money for the Robo-Pup. They then come up with baking cookies for their bake sale. Outside of the Lookout, where they have a sign that says "Cookies for 25 cents") (Cooper and Tundra walk up) Cooper: Wow, cookies. I'll take three of them Tundra: Me too Chase: Okay. That'll be $25 (Cooper and Tundra get a quarter out from their pocket) Rocky: Thanks Zuma: Wow, 50 cents. $2.75 more and we can buy.... Rocky/Zuma: The Robo-Pup! (howls) Yoshi: Hey, pups All: Yoshi! Marshall: What brings you around here? Yoshi: I just heard that you guys are gonna buy a Robo-Pup, and I just wanna know if you pups would come with me and Maui to Penelope's house Chase: We'd like to come, and we can bring our new toy along with us Yoshi: Cool, see you there Zuma: I can't wait to get our Robo-Pup! Rocky: Then let's keep selling cookies! Marshall: You've said it! (Over time, several people come to the cookie stand, buying cookies. Later, Rocky and Zuma are counting the money they earned) Rocky: Wow, look at how much money we earned! Zuma: And thanks to that cookie sale, we earned $6.50, which means.... Rocky/Zuma: We can finally buy the Robo-Pup. We can't wait (The two pups rush to Toys R Us and buy their Robo-Pup) Rocky: At last, the Robo-Pup of our dreams Zuma: I can't believe it. And it's looking at the way we're staring at it (The pups pick it up and head straight for the cash register) Cashier: Okay, that's $500.00 (Rocky hands the toy store cashier the money, and receives $1.50 back) Cashier: Have fun Rocky/Zuma: We will (Back at the Lookout, the pups admire their new toy) Rocky: Wow! Look at how awesome it is! (activates the Robo-Pup) Robo-Pup: Hello, friend. Let's play Rocky/Zuma: (laughs) Zuma: Wow, this thing can do what we tell it to do Rocky: I know, right. Hey, which one of us should play with it first? Zuma: I think it's my turn. I can tell all of our secrets to him, and he'll never tell anyone Rocky: I don't think that that will be very fun. Besides, I have an even better idea on how to play with him Zuma: What's that? Rocky: I'm gonna give him a list of plans on how we can play with it, and that'll be fun than telling a bunch of boring secrets Zuma: Boring secrets?! The secrets I'm gonna tell it will be fun and exciting Rocky: Exciting?! What about your crush on Talullah? Zuma: For your information, Rocky, we weren't going on a date, we were just playing on the beach Rocky: Really, because I thought it was Zuma: What?! What about Chase's crush on Skye? Chase: What did you say? Zuma: Uhh.. nothing Rocky: Your's is a love for Yoshi Zuma: Talullah Rocky: We are not telling this robot our secrets. If you do, everyone will think that we're just using this robot as a service for our most embarrasing secrets. Now, I'm taking this robot to my pup house, where I will reminiscent the likeliness of our new toy Zuma: Oh no, dude, you're not telling our new toy a bunch of secrets Rocky: Why not?! Zuma: Cause if you do, then I'll, I'll, I'll....I'll take it from you! Rocky: Get back here! (Rocky and Zuma chase each other around the Lookout. In some locations, both of them take the toy from each other, making them very suspicious) Marshall: Hi, Zuma. Um, Zuma, Rocky, can I ask you a question? (Yoshi walks in and sees Rocky and Zuma running around with the Robo-Pup) Yoshi: Huh. This is weird, Chase, do you know what's going on with Rocky and Zuma? Chase: I have no idea. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's not anything bad (The two walk out and are still chasing each other. They stop at the pup park, where they argue with each other) Zuma: It's my turn! Rocky: No, it's my turn! Zuma: No, it isn't! Rocky: Yes, it is! Zuma: I don't know who you are, Rocky, but I'll tell you one thing, if you don't let go of this robot right now, I'm not gonna be your friend anymore Rocky: Same here! Chase: Stop, both of you (Rocky and Zuma stop fighting and lay eyes on Chase and Marshall) Chase: Now tell me, what's gotten into you two? (Rocky and Zuma talk over each other, explaining their story on how they fought over the Robo-Pup Chase: Okay, that's enough. Now, why don't you two pups talk slowly and explain your story. Zuma, you go first Zuma: Okay, I wanted to use the Robo-Pup to make plans to play with it, but Rocky wouldn't let me Rocky: Only because that's too boring Zuma: Um, I believe that I'm telling this story here. So can you not interrupt? Marshall: Zuma Rocky: Why you little..... (growls, then strangles Zuma in the neck) Chase: Rocky, stop! Okay, since this seems very eligible to you, why don't you tell your side of the story Rocky: Thanks, Chase. What I planned to do with the Robo-Pup was tell it a bunch of our secrets, but Zuma thinks they're not good and embarrasing, and if anyone found out, they're gonna think that we're using this thing for our secret holder Zuma: That's because they're not good Rocky: Zuma, you've told your story, and now it's my turn Zuma: Oh, you are so twisted, you, you, toy stealer Rocky: Toy stealer?! You're just a secretionist Zuma: Why, you little...! (Rocky and Zuma start fighting again. As they are doing this, people stop and watch as this horrible fight continues) Man: Hey, animal fight. Cool Marshall: No, not cool, get out of here, all of you! (growls) (Everyone gets scared and runs away) Chase: Rocky, Zuma, stop! (The two stop fighting) Chase: Now, you pups solve this problem together. Now, Rocky, I understand that you and Zuma want to share your new toy, but fighting is never the answer. Why don't you pups make up and work together and solve this Marshall: Hey, that's not a bad idea, Chase. Maybe they can take some time and play with it together Rocky: Good idea, Marshall Zuma: Yeah, I can't believe we've been fighting over a toy that became the center of our attention. Rocky, I'm sorry that I started all this Rocky: That's okay. And I'm sorry that I threatened you. Oh, and for strangling you. So what do say, pal, friends? Zuma: Friends (The two pups hug and make up) Chase: Aw, that's so sweet Marshall: Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Yoshi's and play Chase: Good idea, Marshall (Everypup laughs and heads off to Yoshi's house for their playdate) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:Episodes Focusing on Zuma